Actions Made, Consequences Paid
by LycoX
Summary: With the return of a certain student whose yet to fully tap into his potential, Principal Reynolds throws a new challenge upon said student much to his dismay. (Set between Phoenix and Extinction)
1. Chapter 1

**Actions Made,**

**Consequences Paid**

**Disclaimer: Set after 'Phoenix' and is one particular idea I've gotten recently where Principal Reynolds is concerned.**

* * *

"You uhh… You wanted to see me, Mr. Reynolds?" Asked a hesitant Clark as he made his way into the Principal's office.

Said Principal looked up from his work. "Ah, yes, have a seat, Mr. Kent."

The trepidation Clark already felt over having to come to the Principal's office, only increased as he sat down in the chair. Almost feeling like he was headed for the big chair or something to that effect. Principal Reynolds stared at the young man for a long moment, which only made the Last Son more nervous then what he already was. "I'm going to get right down to it, Mr. Kent, and tell you how disappointed I am with you." Began the man, his words causing Clark to wince as this was never a good thing when he heard it from Reynolds.

"I am disappointed that you ran off to Metropolis instead of facing up to your problems like I thought you would have considering how you rise up to so many other things."

Even if it did bother him that young Mr. Kent got himself involved in business probably best left to the Police. Clark lowered his eyes, unable to look at the man as he brought up his running off like a coward with disappointment laced all through his voice. Wanting nothing more than to super speed away but not doing so as he didn't want to give himself away. Or make himself look more like a coward in the older man's eyes. "And given how you are pushing away Ms. Lang instead of allowing her into your life is another thing I find both disappointing and strange. Yet, the thing I am most disappointed about, Mr. Kent? Is that you misused your gifts while you were in Metropolis for things I would have just as soon as accused Lex Luthor of doing."

Clark looked up at the man in confusion and perhaps fear, hoping he wasn't hearing the Principal right. "What… What do you mean?"

"I witnessed you use your gifts to steal from ATMs and other manner of foolish things. I would have thought your parents had taught you better then that, Mr. Kent. Its clear to me you had been using these gifts of yours to help out here and yet, in Metropolis, you did not. Which only serves to further my disappointment in you." Informed the man.

"Umm, sir, I don't, I don't know what you think you saw, but I wasn't doing anything like you say." Clark told him while trying and failing not to be nervous about it.

Reynolds narrowed his eyes at the young man before him. "I may be older, but I know what I saw where you are concerned, Mr. Kent. I witnessed your incredible strength and speed. Such things that would make Man and Animal insanely jealous of. And you needn't worry, I am not like the Luthors or anyone else who would seek to use your gifts for personal gain, Mr. Kent."

That didn't exactly make Clark relieved thanks to how freaked out he already was over the fact Mr. Reynolds had seen him use his gifts while on that Red K binge of his. "Look… Mr. Reynolds… I, I really wasn't in a good place while I was in Metropolis, okay? I did things I'm not proud of and the last thing, and no offense to you, I need is being reminded of that. As I'm trying to move past it." Clark told him unhappily.

Not even bothering with trying to deny what the older man had seen and figuring he'd deal with whatever came of it come what may. His parents on the other hand would be damned unhappy once he told them about this. "Something tells me this relates to why you keep Ms. Lang at arm's length then despite the pain it clearly causes you." Noted the Principal.

Even though he tried not to involve himself in such affairs but it was hard to miss where this young man and Ms. Lang was concerned. Clark just let out a sad sigh, confirming what Reynolds was thinking. "I'm, I'm not worthy of her, Mr. Reynolds. Plus, she'd never want anything to do with me if she knew what I could do."

"Frankly, I feel you aren't giving the young lady enough credit and that I suspect would be greatly insulting to her if she knew."

"I can't risk it, Mr. Reynolds. My parents wouldn't let me anyway." Clark explained sadly.

"Sometimes, one has to take a risk or they will never know what could truly be. And while I understand your parents have concerns, this secret of yours, is yours to do with at the end of the day. Not theirs."

_Yeah, I'm sure they'd love being told that. Especially dad._

But ultimately, Clark knew the older man was right about everything. It was just a matter of overcoming his fears that had long been with him thanks to his gifts and his parents' own fears. "Now, I didn't just call for you to come to my office to be lectured." Said Reynolds after a moment's silence.

Clark looked up at him at his words with a hint of curiousity written on his features. "You didn't?"

"No. As I feel I've come up with a way for you to face the consequences of your actions and earn some redemption for yourself at the same time, Mr. Kent."

Confused, the Last Son watched as Mr. Reynolds pulled out a folder and handed it to him and he quickly leafed through it. Said folder containing information on several students that each possessed an ability of some kind. Once that was done, he looked up at the older man. "How'd you find out about all this?"

"I'm the Principal, its my job to keep an eye on my students, Mr. Kent. And besides, not every student is as careful as they like to think they are."

_That makes sense. Wait… Does that mean others besides Phelan, Nixon, and Mr. Reynolds have probably seen me do things? Oh crap!_

But man did he hope he was wrong! Deciding to get back on track, Clark asked a question. "I don't exactly see what this has to do with me?" Surely his Principal didn't want him keeping an eye on these people, right?

"That's because I want you organize a group with these individuals, Mr. Kent. Help guide them to use their gifts responsibly and earn yourself redemption for your actions in Metropolis as you do so." Replied Reynolds seriously and watching as his student's eyes widened.

"Further more, I've already discussed the matter with them, though they have no idea you will be the one to guide them."

A number of those students had been highly alarmed by the fact he had known but thankfully, he'd been able to ensure they realized he meant no harm. Of course, he had to go chasing after Ms. Baker thanks to her ability to teleport herself but thankfully, like with the others, he got through to her. "Mr. Reynolds, I… I can't do this. I barely handle my own issues all that well." Tried the young son in the hopes he'd actually be listened too.

Sadly, it didn't work to his dismay! "I'm sure that you will find you're more capable then you know by actually trying instead of choosing to be inactive." Came the calm reply.

Seeing no way out of it as Mr. Reynolds was like a dog with a bone, the young Kent let out a sigh of defeat. "Chin up, Mr. Kent, this isn't a life or death matter."

"Easy for you to say, I've fought more than been friends with a lot of the Meteor Infected I've come across." Clark told him sourly.

"All the more that your assignment is a serious matter then in an effort to see that the misuse of abilities is curbed."

_Mom and dad are gonna be seriously unhappy about this._

"You will meet with the others for your first meeting in classroom 10 after school. You are of course welcome to speak with those you will be working with through out the school day if you so wish." Reynolds informed him helpfully.

"Thanks, I guess."

_This is gonna end badly. I just know it._

"You're quite welcome, I look forward to hearing of your progress. Remember, Mr, Kent, the goal of this is to earn redemption and to help your fellow classmates learn responsibility."

"Right, so no pressure then."

Reynolds cracked a smile at his sarcasm and gave him the okay to make his leave from his office.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'll be doing more with this at some point, but probably not until after I've finished a few other projects. **


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2**

**The Meeting**

**Disclaimer: I wasn't gonna touch this for awhile until I had gotten other things out of the way but I found myself doing otherwise in the end. I'll be using a couple of my own OCs for this story and one or two that are either from DC or elsewhere. Lucas Bishop, Lydia Martin, Danton Black, Jake Pollen, and Sarah Rainmaker all belong to their respective owners such as Marvel, Teen Wolf, and DC/Smallville. David, Billy, and Shoichi are mine. Though originally, David was a Werewolf that I created for my Teen Wolf fic 'Altered Life'.**

* * *

**After School**

A nervous Clark made his way towards the assigned classroom Mr. Reynolds told him of earlier that day for the meeting within. He had told his friends he had something he needed to do for the Principal and would meet up with them later at the Talon. Clark had also not said a word of what the Principal had asked of him to Pete and nor had he said anything to any of the kids that had been in that folder. Mostly on account of the fact he didn't really know any of them and as well as the fact he hadn't a clue of what to say to them. "Ah, Mr. Kent, please do come in." Greeted Mr. Reynolds as Clark stepped into classroom 10.

Eight pairs of eyes all looked at him, each already wondering why Clark Kent of all people was in there with them. Their combined staring made Clark even more nervous then what he already was as he made his way in and stood beside Mr. Reynolds. "Uhh… No offense, but what exactly is Kent doin' here?" Wondered David Beirne, the only Irish kid in Smallville, Kansas.

One who was often known for wearing grey t-shirts and a black beanie with an Irish logo on it a majority of the time. Along with David, was an African American male teen by the name of Lucas Bishop, a stunningly beautiful Apache teen girl named Sarah Rainmaker, a pale and stunning Redheaded girl named Lydia Martin, a Blonde and equally stunning girl named Alicia Baker, a Brunette haired boy by the name of Danton Black, a Brunette haired boy by the name of Jake Pollen, and lastly, a Japanese teenage boy by the name of Shoichi Saito. "I found it prudent that Mr. Kent here be involved in our little project, Mr. Beirne. As like you, he has a gift or two of his own and I find it for the best that he is the one who will be assisting all of you in the better use of your abilities."

All eyes were on Clark now and it made him start to sweat a little. "No offense, Mr. Reynolds, but you're kidding us, right? Clark here is probably the most normal guy around." Lydia declared and her fellow gift having classmates all agreed.

Fun fact, her and Alicia are actually best friends and outside of Alicia's parents, were the only ones who knew about the other's powers. Albeit, accidentally but that had only made them that much closer to one another after both got over the fact they'd been hiding secrets from one another. The two were also ambitious in one day winning a Nobel or Fields Medal or both at the same time or at different points. _Man, if they only knew…_

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Came the voice of a Sophomore boy with dark curly hair by the name of Billy Jacobson.

One thing about the kid that he had quickly become known for was the fact he was a fidgety and nervous wreck for some strange reason. Always hiding himself from his fellow classmates. "Think nothing of it, Mr. Jacobson, we're still just getting started." Mr. Reynolds told him kindly.

"O-Okay."

Billy caught sight of Clark and his eyes widened in alarm, making Clark frown. "Umm… Are you okay?"

"Ye-Yeah! I, I am! Just still kinda freaked out by you from last year is all." Stuttered the boy as he moved closer to where Lucas was.

Clark's frown deepened at that and then it clicked. "Are you talking about when I was riding around on a motorcycle?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Oh, that… That was not one of my finer moments last year. But I promise you, that's not gonna happen again." Assured the Last Son to the fidgety boy as a certain familiar feeling of shame welled up in him from the memories of that thankfully short lived period.

Reynolds, seeing young Kent about to place himself in a brooding state, pressed on. "You will find, Ms. Martin, that Mr. Kent is as far from normal as all of you are."

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Wondered Lucas curiously, the only senior among them.

Looking towards Clark, the Principal spoke. "Ball is in your court, Mr. Kent."

_I really wish he wasn't getting me involved in this._

The group of students all waited in an expectant manner and with a heavy sigh, Clark vanished right before their eyes. "What!? Did he teleport like me!?"

"I do not believe that was the case, as he appeared to move rather quickly." The mostly silent Shoichi said in a thoughtful way and Sarah nodded in agreement from her spot next to him.

Several minutes later saw Clark return with several Pretzels in hand that he gave to each fellow classmate and one for their Principal as well. "These are the best Pretzels a little vendor I know of in Metropolis has to offer in the entire city."

Chuckling came from Reynolds. "Well, I shall take my leave and leave you all to it." He stated as he began to munch on his treat.

Clark had wanted to protest that but knew it wouldn't do him any good. Alicia stepped up to him while seeing him in a new light. Much like the others were doing with their view of him. Though Billy seemed a little more skittish of him then before but at least he was eating his Pretzel. "How'd you disappear and reappear so quickly? Is it some form of teleportation like mine? Or something else?"

The Scientist was eager to find out all she could! Her interest surprised the young Kent considerably and the fact she was so close to him made him feel like sweating even more thanks to how gorgeous she is! "I uhh… Well, I can run really fast." He told her as he backed up a little.

"So fast it only took you 5 minutes to get to Metropolis and back?" She asked of him interestedly.

"And yet I hear you are late a lot for some things." Remarked the until then quiet Sarah.

She and the others saw their fellow classmate rub the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. "Even a guy with super speed has his late moments."

Lucas then thought of something. "Didn't Eric Summers have the ability to move that fast too?"

"He did, but that's because he stole my powers from me for awhile."

That made their eyebrows raise up. "Powers? As in more then just one?" Jake asked curiously in between bites of his Pretzel.

Clark grimaced at his slip up. _Man, my parents are really gonna kill me! _

"Summers did have some incredible strength from what I remember." Lydia murmured thoughtfully.

A sigh escaped the young Kent. "Look, why don't we go somewhere a little more… Private, and then we can all talk, okay?"

David snorted derisively. "Nah, I think I'll pass. I'm just fine on my own. Always have been, always will be."

"Look, I get you more than likely don't want to be here, I do. I have my doubts too but I think what Mr. Reynolds is trying here could be a good thing for all of us. If we aren't alone, it means we have support and are less likely to go off the rails like some of the others have." Tried Clark, surprising himself in the process.

"Yeah? You speakin' from experience?" The Irish lad asked as he walked towards the door.

A nod came from Clark with some shame seen on his face. "You could say that. Not only with myself but with a few others I've come across and the last thing I want to see is any of you dead, in Belle Reeve, or otherwise."

"And what, boyo? Stay in the shadows like you have? Not use our powers for anything?"

"I never said that where our powers are concerned, David. We would use them to help others who need it. Its what I've been doing for two years now while I learned about my powers at the same time." Clark replied as he looked at the Irish teen.

Who scoffed. "Funny, I didn't hear you say anything about comin' out the shadows."

"That's because its not safe. Not right now."

The fact he sounded so tired in that moment in saying that spoke a lot to the others about how he was tired of having to stay hidden himself. David shook his head. "Yeah, no thanks, I'll pass. I'm fine on my own like I said."

He looked at the others as he said this and then left. "If you change your mind, you can find me in my Loft at my farm!" Called out Clark.

No response was given but honestly? Clark wasn't expecting it. "I… I think I'm gonna follow him." Stammered Billy as he hurriedly dashed off.

The others, minus Alicia, followed suit, though there was a look of thought on Lucas' and even Shoichi's faces as they left. Making Clark think the two were at least thinking over his words. "Alicia? You coming?" Lydia asked of her best friend.

"Nah, I'll stick around as I want to pick Clark's head a little."

Maybe even flirt a little as her best friend said she needed to try it more often instead of avoiding it like she usually did. Lydia stared at the two for a moment, noting Kent's surprised look on his face as she did so and the look of strong interest from her best friend. "Don't try and turn her into some kind of hero in the shadows, Clark." Warned the Redhead before making her leave.

"I, I won't."

Things were silent for a short time as Clark found himself thinking this was a colossal failure. _Mr. Reynolds is not going to be happy I failed him here._

"So!" Said Alicia brightly, breaking Clark from his thoughts.

"Umm… Y-Yeah?"

She grinned at his response and stepped up to him. "Ready for me to pick your brain for a little while? Might even learn something yourself while I do so."

Though she wasn't necessarily talking about the Science behind his ability to run so fast or her ability to teleport. And judging by the fact Clark had gulped told her he had caught on to that as well. "I… Sure?" He asked weakly.

But not having any intention of being more than friends considering his feelings for Lana and the shaky ground they are both currently on thanks to his own actions. Alicia grinned wider, grabbed him by the shoulder, and teleported the two out of the building.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I probably could have done more with each character but I think this is a good starting point regardless with them. And considering this takes place after 'Phoenix', I have no intention of pairing up Clark with Alicia beyond perhaps a little flirting here and there. **


	3. The Turn Around

**Chapter 3**

**The Turn Around**

**Disclaimer: In a way, I'm kinda taking inspiration from the Power Rangers 2017 movie with parts of this fic.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Hey Kent!" Called out David as he, Lucas, Shoichi, Sarah, Jake, Lydia, Danton, and Alicia approached Clark at his table during lunch hour.

Surprising not only him but Pete and Chloe as well. Not too surprisingly, Lana and Billy were no where to be found for one reason or another. "Oh, hey, what's up?" Asked Clark as he hadn't expected any of them aside from Alicia to approach him that day.

He and Alicia had spent several hours together the previous day as she asked him questions and he answered to the best of his ability. Even asking a question or two of his own as they got to know one another in his Loft. "Al here managed to convince us that doing Mr. Reynolds' little project is a good idea." Lydia told him with a warm smile towards a pleased Alicia's direction.

"Yeah, plus, I got to really thinkin' about what you said a little while after I left." David added with a shrug.

Not being alone anymore would be nice, especially when he could be around others who could understand him considering they all had powers. Danton spoke next. "I won't lie, I'm still not too sure about this whole thing but I'm willing to try."

"I have to say, I'm a little, no, a lot, curious about what it is you guys are talking about."

They all looked to a very curious Chloe and she wasn't the only one as Pete was quite curious himself since Clark had yet to tell him anything. "Oh, just a group project between students who barely know one another is all. Its something Mr. Reynolds thought would be a good idea to help bring kids together more." Sarah told the Blonde.

And it was true, sort of. _Which, now that I think about it, that could be a really good idea to do. And I'm sure Mr. Reynolds would agree as well. _Thought the Apache to herself and as luck would have it, the man himself would appear in the cafeteria and she'd excuse herself to go and talk with him about it.

"So kinda like MTV's 'Real World' then?" Wondered Pete curiously.

"Something like that. Only with _way _less drama and drinking." Alicia said.

Chloe got a thoughtful look on her face and it was one both Pete and Clark knew quite well. "Oh boy, our girl here has got that look on her face!"

Chloe fixed Pete a glare that he just grinned at. "Maybe I could do an article over this whole thing you guys are doing?"

The group, minus Sarah and Billy, looked at one another before looking to her and it'd be Clark who'd answer for them. "Uhh, let us get this going first and then we can consider that, okay?" He asked of her with a smile on his face.

A happy smile spread across the Blonde's face while trying to fight off a blush over the patented Clark Kent smile that still tended to do things to her. Something a certain pair of friends noticed rather easily. "Okay!"

Inwardly, the Last Son breathed a sigh of relief. Glad that she was willing to go along with it as Sarah made her return with a pleased smile on her lips. "Okay, so we'll meet up after the last class?" Clark asked of the group.

A chorus of agreements came his way with Lucas adding one more thing. "I'll make sure to track down where Billy is and bring him when we meet up."

Clark nodded in approval of that and the group dispersed after that. _Huh, guess this might not be such a failure after all._

And once Pete got him alone, his friend finally learn what was really going on and wasn't too sure about the whole thing himself. But did promise to keep it from the Kents so there wouldn't be any drama just yet. "But I will come clean if somethin' starts happenin', man."

"Fair enough."

He just hoped nothing would happen.

**Later On In The Loft**

The group of teens made their way into the Loft after having driven there. Though Alicia and Clark easily could have gotten there quicker thanks to their respective powers but had chosen not to do so so. As both wanted to be around the others in order for everyone to get used to one another. Even Billy was along for the ride thanks to Lucas managing to find him. Once in the Loft, Clark told them to make themselves at home after having brought them all drinks from the house. "So, I guess the first thing for us to do is to talk about our powers."

Sure, he knew what each could do after reading the files on them but reading was one thing, seeing was another. Along with having seen Alicia do her thing in person and some chat about it. Things were silent for a time as each wondered who was gonna start first. At least until Lydia rolled her eyes and spoke up. "Alright, I'll start. Basically, I can emit a really powerful scream. And… And there's something else I can do but I'm not really comfortable talking about it yet..."

Alicia wrapped an arm around her troubled friend, knowing exactly what it was she was talking about. Danton chose next to demonstrate his ability much to everyone's surprise. "That's why I didn't talk yesterday because I had a copy of me come for that meeting as I wasn't too sure about it."

Despite herself, Lydia was curious about his ability to replicate himself. "How many can you make?"

"Umm… I'm honestly not sure as I've never tried to find out. I've done up to 4 copies at least and while they can do things, they can't talk."

"Could be that they can do so with time." Theorized the Redhead.

"Yeah, maybe." He replied, not sure how he'd feel about that if it was possible.

As it is, he could learn what they knew after re-absorbing them and even mentioned it to them. "That's pretty handy." Remarked Lucas.

"I… I have like, like a sense. A, a radar if you will. It, it lets me know when there's tr-trouble around or jus-just how, how many pe-people there are. I k-kinda call my-myself 'Radar' as a j-joke cause of it." Stammered out Billy as he pushed up his glasses.

That made the group all very thoughtful for a short period of time. "That's why you're always avoiding people, isn't it?" Sarah asked of him softly.

"Y-Yeah. Its, its kept me fr-from getting h-hurt b-by bullies."

Sadly, it wasn't always effective for him but it did the job. _No wonder the boyo's always a wee nervous wreck._

"Sometimes, boyo, ya have to fight back if ya don't want them botherin' ya."

Billy looked fearful of that idea and even said as much. "Well, I can't speak for the rest of them, but I do have your back if you need it." Clark promised the boy.

Who seemed doubtful of that and the girls shot him sad smiles while Clark, Shoichi, and Lucas frowned. David, Jake, and Danton were either indifferent or just didn't care at that point. Sarah decided then to push on as a way to help Billy avoid being too uncomfortable as she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "I can basically influence the weather wherever I'm at. I can use air currents to fly and direct water with a gesture. Its all still a work in progress though. I'm also very passionate about causes. Be it social or political."

She would have said more but Sarah wasn't confident that they would be willing to accept it. Especially considering they lived in a small town… "That… Sounds handy. I myself can create mist or fog. As well as make myself intangible and move about like the wind itself. I've also learned I can control the air pressure around objects but that, like you, is something I am learning control of." Declared Shoichi with a blush on his face.

"Now that mist and fog stuff sounds real handy if you're lookin' to pull a get away of some kind." David remarked.

"Or if you're needing to use your powers in an open area and don't want to be found out." Clark added thoughtfully.

"Or mysteriously appear as a joke." Threw in Jake.

That he bet would be a lot of fun to do! "Those are things I had not considered to be honest."

"Well, I believe that's one of the reasons for why Mr. Reynolds threw us together, sweetie." Lydia told him kindly.

"Y-You're di-different then I, I thought y-you'd be, L-Lydia." Billy told her.

She looked at him and smiled, knowing full why he thought that considering she was amongst the popular crowd but didn't hide her smarts because that just wasn't her. As she was proud of those smarts and saw no need to hide it. "My ability isn't as impressive as some of you, but I can teleport myself and or anyone or anything I want so long as I'm touching it."

And to demonstrate what she was talking about, Alicia teleported next to Clark and then back to Lydia. Getting a few impressed nods in return from the others. "What's with the green mist though?" Wondered Danton curiously.

"I have no idea to be honest. I guess its kinda like how Nightcrawler from the X-Men does with his. Only… A lot less smelly."

Clark grinned at that while the others chuckled over her words, remembering how she had told him the previous night of her interest in that Marvel character, along with that of the Clarice 'Blink' Ferguson one. Believing she could relate to both since they could teleport like her. It was fortunate the green mist couldn't hurt him considering her power's origin and he was damned grateful for that. As otherwise, it'd really suck having to keep his distance from her. Lucas then spoke up. "I can pretty much absorb energy into my body and store it for as long I want. And as far as I can tell, I also do this without even trying. I can also release this energy and use it as an attack if I want."

He even demonstrated this by shooting a blast of energy out the Loft window and getting a 'whoa!' or two from the group. The Scientists of the bunch were very curious about his being able to absorb energy. "Is there like a limit to how much you can absorb?" Alicia asked curiously.

He grew thoughtful of that for a moment. "I'm honestly not sure, I haven't had a reason to find out yet."

"Huh, that's something to consider as an experiment if you're willing." Lydia told him with an eagerness about herself that made the African American boy a little nervous.

"Uhh… Sure, maybe."

Both Lydia and Alicia grinned at his nervous response. "Don't worry, Lucas, Ariel here doesn't bite. Much."

"Yeah, that really helps." He replied dryly.

Earning himself a few snickers from the others. Jake stepped up afterwards. "I've got gills on the side of my neck, which is why my hair is as long as it is so no one can really see 'em. Which means I can be underwater for as long as I want and I also have super strength. Which is pretty cool and probably something that would impress girls!"

Not that he'd actually tried it of course since he remembered how Eric Summers had gotten a little full of himself and became disliked real quickly afterwards when he had Clark's powers. "Do you know your limit on that with the strength?" Clark wondered curiously.

Something the others were curious about themselves! Jake rubbed the back of his head as he shook it in a negative way. "Uhh, no, not yet. Haven't really tried it."

"We can try it out together if you want. I've picked up our tractor multiple times for example and… Well… I might have stacked some trucks on top of one another once."

He couldn't help but grin over that memory as those who'd been around at the time of that got wide eyed looks on their faces. "That was you, Kent!?" Lucas asked in stunned disbelief.

"Uhh, yeah. Let's just say I was getting back at Whitney for something he did to me earlier that night." He replied with a frown on his face as the memories of being strung up in that cornfield came to the fore front of his mind.

"Man, I remember how steamed Fordman was over that!" Laughed Jake as he came and clapped the Last Son on the shoulder as a form of congratulations.

David chuckled as he stepped into the center of their little group get together and they all watched as his skin turned a greyish-brown color. "Well, I may not have anything as impressive as all that, but I am as hard as a rock! I've also got a little super strength myself when I'm like this."

"And a voice that sounds rough when you're like that." Remarked Lydia with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, guess that's part of the package too. Not that I mind."

He personally thought it made him a little more menacing that way. Everyone then turned to Clark, who gulped at their expectant looks. "Your turn, cutie pie." Lydia told him.

Taking a deep breath as it wasn't often he talked about himself, especially strangers, he began to list off what all he could do. Leaving out the effects of Green and Red K and that he's an alien from a planet that had disappeared. They were all quite impressed by his listing of abilities. He also mentioned that outside of his parents and someone in New York, only Pete Ross really knew the full extent of things with him. "That's pretty wild, boyo, but do ya think Ross would be willin' to keep our secrets too?" David asked of him curiously.

Clark wanted to say yes, but considering what Ryan had once told him, he honestly wasn't sure about it. "I uhh… I think he would. But its up to you guys if you want to tell him."

He and the others nodded at that. "Did you have greater exposure to the Meteors to have so many powers?" Sarah asked of him.

"I really don't know to be honest. I mean… Anything is possible." Lied the Last Son.

Thankfully, they all seemed to buy it and Clark felt a twinge of guilt rise up in him for having to lie about that. But he didn't really know any of these people just yet and couldn't risk revealing the final truth about himself to them. _Maybe in the future…_

Silence reigned in the Loft until Billy of all people broke it. "W-What now?"

"We could all go to my place and eat pizza and watch movies? My living room is big enough for all of us." Suggested Lydia brightly.

Not wanting things to end so soon. "Well… That beats my idea of all of us robbin' a bank or some such." Joked David with a chuckle.

Clark almost said something to that but kept his mouth shut. "A-Are you g-guys sure you wa-want m-m-me around?"

They all looked at him and the girls would smile at him in a kind manner. "You bet we do, Billy." Alicia told him kindly with a smile on her lips.

Making him surprised but somewhat happy over her words as the others nodded in agreement. "Let me see if I have to do any chores first and then I'll meet you guys at your place, Lydia."

"You know where it is?"

"Umm… No, but I can always call Alicia and ask her."

"Ooh, at the exchanging of numbers stage already are we?" Asked the Redhad jokingly.

Clark blushed while a certain Teleporter just grinned. "You do always say I should try to be more out there with guys so I finally did it."

"Well, I whole heartedly approve."

That blush grew even more as everyone, Billy included, laughed at his reaction. Luckily, Clark would only have two chores that needed done and afterwards, he'd be at Lydia's for the fun after a shower. The night would prove to be a fun one for all involved as it begun to slowly bring them together as a new group of friends.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope I did really well with this. **


	4. Kent VS Reynolds

**Chapter 4**

**Kent VS. Reynolds**

**Disclaimer: This chapter was inspired by TurboMagnus' review of the first chapter. And somehow, I had nearly forgotten Pete was already well aware of things thanks to Clark telling him in the third chapter. So glad I caught that or part of this chapter wouldn't have made sense.**

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

Two weeks rapidly went by as Clark and his new found friends began to come together as they grew to know one another and even trust one another. Though there was still a secret or two among them but that was fine as each knew those secrets would come when the time was right and they were ready to be told. Many found themselves curious over the new group of friends, especially the likes of Lana, Chloe, and even Lex. Pete at one point had even been brought fully into the fold after the group decided to try and trust him with their secrets thanks in part to Clark's belief in him. Something his long time best friend had appreciated a great deal of.

And while Pete could definitely see the merits/benefits of the whole thing for Clark, he still strongly felt that his best friend's parents, especially his father, would not be too happy about the whole thing once they found out what was going on. True to his prediction, it would turn out exactly that way when Jonathan would end up walking in on Clark, David, and Jake throwing a boulder to one another in the Barn as everyone else watched on. The man was none too happy with Clark for having revealed his abilities to other kids without having talked to him and his mother about it first. Things only got worse when in a fit of anger and annoyance, Clark told his dad Mr. Reynolds had talked him into it and that he was glad he had as he didn't feel as alone anymore.

Which brought Jonathan to the school the next day to have a very strong word with the Principal. "So you're Principal Reynolds I take it?" Asked Jonathan as he appeared in the doorway of the Principal's office.

"I am. And you're my next meeting, correct?"

"I am, Jonathan Kent." The farmer told him as he came into the office and closed the door before coming in front of the desk to give himself a certain kind of presence.

"I wanna know what it is you're up too where MY son is concerned."

"Other than ensuring he gets the best education possible just like all the other students under my care?"

Leaning over the desk with narrowed eyes, Jonathan glared at the other man. "That's not what I mean and you know it." Replied the man unhappily.

Reynolds stared back at the unhappy farmer and realized what this was about finally. "Ah, I see, you discovered the group project I involved your son in."

"Yeah, I discovered it yesterday as a matter of fact and when his mother and I learned he exposed himself to kids who don't need to know what he can do because of you, we were a little upset to say the least!"

"I think perhaps you are making far too big a deal out of this then it needs to be, Mr. Kent. What I am doing here is harmless and is in fact, good for your son's life." Countered the man easily enough.

"That's NOT your call to make! We have spent years keeping him safe because it is far too dangerous for him to be discovered! You should have come to me and my wife before dragging my son into this whole thing!"

"And you would have refused me to speak with Clark about the whole thing, thusly keeping him from being able to have more in his life. All because of fear and paranoia, Mr. Kent. Quite frankly, its a surprise he's not more at the point of being afraid of his own shadow because of your insistence on his hiding himself. It is unhealthy to expect him to hide himself forever, Mr. Kent. To do so would mean he would never be able to have much of a life because of fear and paranoia." Countered the man once again.

Jonathan was not liking how this was going, especially with how calm the other man was staying. "And how do you know this won't backfire in some way? Hmm? One of those kids could easily turn on my son and then what? Can you tell me that?" Demanded to know the farmer irately.

Reynolds let out a breath. "I don't know that it will or that it won't, Mr. Kent. Most things in life are not certain. But tell me this, he's clearly been involved in a few situations the last two years, what's to stop those in Belle Reeve from speaking of what they know of your son, hmm? That alone is worrisome in and of itself."

That made the man think and then paled, as he hadn't ever thought about that and wanted to hit himself. Even sitting down in the nearby chair without realizing it. Reynolds merely nodded as he saw the reaction from the other man. "Your son needs this, Mr. Kent. He needs to be around those who can have some measure of understanding of him in certain areas before he is truly at a point he is closed off and unable to escape and I know deep down that that is not what you or your wife want for him. Those kids are it. And perhaps Ms. Lang as well for that matter considering the bond between her and your son." Continued Reynolds.

Fun fact, not that either man knew it, the kids were in fact trying to talk Clark into actually telling Lana the truth about his powers. David had even rocked up his hand and slapped Clark on the back of his head since he thought he was being an idiot for purposefully keeping himself from being with Lana and hurting the both of them when it was damned unnecessary. Alicia at one point had even teleported him above Crater Lake to fall into it a with splash to show what she thought of his decision making where Lana was concerned. Needless to say, Clark had been none too pleased with the girl and had dumped a bucket of icy water on her as payback with her vowing revenge against him. Something Lydia was all too willing to help out with. Which had him nervous at the moment!

"Furthermore, as Ben Franklin once said, 'those who sacrifice freedom for security will have neither.' Tell me, Mr. Kent, and perhaps yourself, is this truly a path you wish to keep going down where Clark is concerned? For all you know, this could have long lasting and detrimental effects on his psyche. Perhaps he could even go down the wrong path entirely as he had found himself on for a time in Metropolis this past Summer."

Jonathan looked at him and then swallowed, realizing the other man was more right then he liked to think or admit. "I'll… I'll keep that in mind." He admitted finally.

Reynolds nodded in approval of that. "I hope that you and your wife will make the right decision in the end, Mr. Kent. One that will truly benefit your son."

He received a troubled nod in return before being left on his own as a troubled Jonathan made his leave, deep in thought.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope folks like the way I handled that!**


	5. Tragedy Strikes Part 1

**Chapter 5**

**Tragedy Strikes**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer: Alright folks, fair warning, we're headed for 'Extinction' territory. And Batman, what makes you think that won't happen? Also, you ever consider making an account so that I can privately reply to you?**

* * *

**One Week Later, The Smallville High Pool**

Lana Lang took a deep breath right before she jumped off the diveboard and into the pool that belonged to the school. Rarely she did this after school and today was one of those days as she just needed to unwind after a long day of schooling and the Talon. And swimming was definitely one way for her to unwind and maybe even fantasize about her and Clark being alone in the pool. Even if some were likely to think she was being foolish to think about such things where he was concerned but her heart wanted what her heart wanted. Lana had been hoping that if she gave Clark enough time, he'd come around with the realization his own thinking was doing nothing but keeping them apart. _I meant what I told him all those weeks ago. He never had to try where I'm concerned._

Of course, Lana was strongly tempted to just go up to him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow and then declare she was done with his nonsense and that they were going to be together. And that they could work through whatever problems there was together as a couple. Sadly, she just wasn't that bold, even if one of Clark's newer friends had pretty much suggested her doing what she'd been thinking of. Lydia Martin had definitely surprised Lana when she outright told her that she and the others were actually trying to get Clark to stop being such an idiot where she was concerned. Something she greatly appreciated and was honestly happy to see her heart's desire have his circle of friends expand. Their being around clearly made Clark a little less reserved and more relaxed.

Something that was refreshing to see and it reminded her somewhat of their Freshman year when that weight of the world burden on his shoulders had disappeared for a time. _Telling him what happened with that thug in his barn isn't something I think would help our situation any…_

That man's death haunted her dreams and very few people knew she was in therapy for what had happened. Even if it had been in self defense of her own life and of the Kents. As she swum another lap, her eyes would catch sight of a surprising thing that was in the pool with her. Or rather… Sitting at the bottom of the pool like it was no big deal. The figure's own eyes widened before smiling at her and waving. Something that honestly freaked Lana out as she quickly hauled ass to get out of the pool. But it seemed Jake Pollen, whom was among Clark's newer friends, was quick to come after her. "Whoa! Lana! I didn't mean to scare you!"

His hands were up in a defensive manner as he said this to her. Cautiously, she turned around and looked at Jake. "W-Why were you in the pool!? Are you stalking me!?" She demanded to know.

"What!? No! I sometimes come here to hang out for awhile to be in my own little world. That's all, I swear. I have no intention of trying anything where you're concerned." Promised Jake sincerely.

Sure, he had a crush on her, but everybody and their mother knew Lana and Clark strongly felt for one another. Even if he hadn't been hanging around him so much lately, he'd still know that. "Does… Does Clark know you can apparently stay under water with no problem?"

Clearly, he was one of those meteor infected people if he was able to do such a thing like that. Jake just nodded. "Oh yeah, he does. He's act-"

Lana screamed in horror when the boy in front of her was shot twice before falling to the ground. Never getting a chance to finish what he was going to say to her as a rock clattered to the ground near them. Causing Lana to look wildly about and seeing a figure in an upper area with a weapon take off. Tears in her eyes, the horrified young woman ran off to call the Police. Not knowing until later that the rock that had been thrown was a meteor rock with Jake's name etched into it. Hearing the faint sounds of a scream coming from somewhere. Not knowing it was heard all through out Smallville as it pierced through the air.

**Lydia's Place, A Little While Later**

The group, minus Jake, were all gathered in the living room at Lydia's place, all of them aside from Alicia were perplexed and worried (though she was certainly worried) about the way Lydia was acting for nearly two hours. Shaking and tearful and unwilling to speak about what had shaken her so. It was honestly freaking Billy out as he wasn't used to seeing girls like that at all. None of them paying any attention to her mother's conversation on the phone until she made herself known. "Something the matter, Mrs. Martin?" Danton asked curiously and worriedly.

Especially given how sad she was looking. "Y-Yes… I'm afraid that was the Sheriff, kids."

Minus Lydia, the group all looked at one another and it'd be Clark who'd ask what she had to say. "I'm… It appears your friend Jake was murdered. I'm so sorry."

Gasps came from the group as Lydia sobbed harder. "Oh God… It, that's why I kept getting that feeling around him! Oh God!" She cried out as Alicia held on to her tighter.

Her words confusing the group as Mrs. Martin watched on with a sad look on her face. Knowing exactly what was going on and hating every bit of it. "What's Lydia talking about?" Sarah asked in worry.

Something the others wanted to know as Alicia and Mrs. Martin shared a look before the tearful Blonde Teleporter spoke. "You guys know how Lydia mentioned she could do something else but it wasn't something she wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, she seemed a little bothered by it." Replied Lucas with his arms crossing together as a tear or two came down his face for the loss of Jake.

Taking a deep breath, Alicia continued. "Well… That other gift… She can sense when someone's about to die. It ties in with her scream but she can use that without that part."

Everyone just stared at her in complete shock and silence, trying to grasp that bit of information. "That… That explains those screams I've heard a few times over the years." Clark finally said a few minutes later.

"But if she can sense when someone's about to die, how come she didn't do somethin' about Jake!?" David asked, not understanding why she couldn't have warned them!

Alicia looked at him and at the others before speaking as Lydia continued to cry. "Her power doesn't work like that. She can only sense when someone is about to die but she never knows who it is. Not, not until after its announced who died." Explained the girl sadly.

"I… I kept getting this bad feeling where Jake was concerned all day today… I, I just didn't know why. Until now."

"M-Maybe c-cause we're al-all fri-friends now, yo-you can se-sense it more cl-clearly w-with us?" Theorized Billy.

If that was the case, Lydia wasn't sure how she should feel about that. "This whole thing has caused me to find a dead body once or twice too without meaning too."

And God how she hated that! "I… Whoever killed Jake is a fecking dead man!" Declared David before he angrily made his way out of the house.

Mrs. Martin then spoke up as a quiet and mourning Shoichi, along with Lucas and Danton, made their leave as well to keep an eye on David and try to keep him from doing something he'd regret. "Your friend Jake was… Was also killed right in front of Lana Lang."

"I'm so sorry. I wished I had said something sooner!" Cried out Lydia as Sarah joined Alicia in hugging and comforting their fellow girl and friend.

Billy was even openly crying now for the loss of a good friend as Clark just stood there. Wondering why this had to happen to someone like Jake. Who was a good kid like them and didn't deserve it. Part of him wondered how Lana was doing but couldn't leave to go find out. Not when one of his newest friends was in so much pain like he and the others were. _I miss you already, Jake…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: At first, I wasn't sure if I should write my version of 'Extinction' in one chapter or break it up. But I think breaking it up into parts is the right way to go. I had a few ways for how Jake's death was gonna go but ultimately went with what you saw here. **


	6. Tragedy Strikes Part 2

**Chapter 6**

**Tragedy Strikes**

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: Let's go!**

* * *

**Later That Night At The Sullivan Residence**

Clark would end up at the Sullivan residence later that night after learning Lana hadn't come in for work at the Talon. Which was understandable considering she had witnessed someone being murdered right in front of her earlier that day. "Oh, hi there, Clark." Gabe Sullivan greeted him as he opened the door.

Feeling surprised to see him there when he shouldn't have considering Clark is also good friends with Lana. And apparently a bit more then that for a brief time that he had never really asked about. "Hi, Mr. Sullivan, may I come in and speak with Lana?"

"You can, I'm just not sure she'll be up too it considering earlier..."

Clark blew out a breath. "Yeah, what happened to Jake was terrible. The fact she saw it firsthand though… That's even worse."

And that was something he had hoped she'd never have to witness. Still completely unaware of the fact she'd accidentally killed one of Morgan Edge's goons. Gabe let out a heavy breath of his own and moved out of the way so Clark could come inside. Chloe predictably no where to be found and more than likely at the Torch since her car wasn't around. Quickly, Clark made his way to Lana's room and knocked on it. "Lana, its Clark, may I come in?" He asked after no answer had been heard from the other end.

He waited several minutes and was about to leave when Lana finally opened her door, her eyes red from the crying she'd been obviously doing. And even though things were strained between them thanks to his own actions causing it, Clark wasted no time in hugging her to provide what comfort he could. Something she had no energy to fight him on and welcomed being in his arms as she cried anew. "S-Sorry." She whispered a short time later and even pulling away from him.

Even if it was reluctant on her part as Clark grabbed her hand without really thinking about it. "Hey, its okay. You saw someone die right in front of you. Something like that's not easy to see." The Last Son told her reassuringly.

Lana let out a shaky breath as she sat down on her bed and looked up at the boy she loves. "Yeah… How are… How are you holding up?"

Clark sat down heavily next to her and sighed heavily. "I'm… I'm shocked. To be honest. Jake, Jake was a really good kid, Lana. He was starting to become a really good friend and then this happened. We're all pretty shaken up. Even a little on the angry side." He admitted to her as he looked at his clenched hands.

"I can imagine there would be some anger…"

Things were silent for a long time between the two. "Can, can I ask something? Even if it is probably bad timing?"

"S-Sure." Clark replied as he looked at her while still struggling to keep himself from letting out his emotions.

"Did… Did you know Jake was, was different?"

A nod of silence came from him. "Oh. He, he mentioned it. Right, right before… He… He died. He, Jake, he was even trying to, to calm me down when that, that happened." She told him.

"O-Oh."

Another bout of silence occurred between the two until Clark broke it with a wavering voice. "Principal Reynolds, he uhh… He's the reason why me, Jake, and the others started to uhh, you know, started to hang out together. Thought, thought it would be good for us. Es-Especially me after this, this past Summer." Admitted the young man.

Lana looked at him sadly and hugged him while feeling curious and even grateful to the Principal for being the cause of Clark's expanded circle of friends. This action started to allow for Clark's own tears to start to finally fall. No longer able to hold it in. "Its okay, Clark, its okay, let it out. You need to just as much as I did." Soothed Lana as she held on to him.

Minutes later saw him thanking her while being apologetic about breaking down when it was her who needed the comfort more. "Don't worry about it, Clark, we're friends and that's what friends do. They support one another." She replied kindly and caringly.

The two stared at one another for a long moment, a pull even being felt between them as their lips started to inch towards the other's. Until Clark pulled away much to her disappointment and got up. "I, I should go. I just wanted to uhh, to check on you before I went home."

"Yeah, okay." Replied the young woman.

Unable to hide the disappointment in her voice from him and causing him to flinch over it. "Lana… I… I'll see you later."

But despite the sadness of the situation, Lana wasn't going to let things go so easily and even got in front of him. "Clark! Please! You don't have to go! There's no point in fighting or denying what's between us! And now more then ever, we need what's there after what happened today! Or denying our love is only going to hurt us further! I can't believe you want that between us!" She exclaimed plaintively.

"And I don't, Lana! But I can't bear the thought of you being hurt because of me and my actions! I have to keep you at arm's length so you'll be okay!" Why couldn't she understand that!?

"I'm already being hurt regardless, Clark! You have to see and know that!"

Frustrated, the love of her life let out a noise of aggravation. "Remember when you told me last year you didn't care about any of my secrets? This is part of that!" Tried the young man desperately.

"How am I not supposed to care when it includes me and what's between us!? Are you in that much denial!? That far willing to push me away because you think I might not understand!? Do you have any idea how insulting that is to me!?" She exclaimed in frustration and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Jake's death has only reminded me of the fact there's no promise of tomorrow, Clark! What if something happens to one of us? And then we're stuck with 'what ifs?' for the rest of our lives!? I know deep down you don't want that. So _please_! Please! Let me in so I can be by your side and you by mine in return!" Came her plea.

Clark's already low grasp on his emotions crumbled even further as Lana grabbed him by the face and kissed him deeply. Him even returning the kiss with equal passion until he forced himself to pull away much to her dismay. "I, I can't do this!"

And before she could stop him or say anything, part of her door was off the hinges and he was gone before she could even blink. "Clark!? CLARK!" Lana cried out and rushed downstairs and out of the house.

"_**CLARK!**_"

In tears, she fell to her knees as her heart shattered. Unaware of Gabe wrapping her up in his arms to provide whatever comfort he could to the heartbroken young woman.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, the way this chapter went wasn't my original intention but I think it works. But do let me know if you feel otherwise! R and R!**


	7. Tragedy Strikes Part 3

**Chapter 7**

**Tragedy Strikes**

**Part 3**

**Disclaimer: Apologies to those waiting for more of this!**

* * *

A few days had passed since that night between Clark and Lana in her bedroom and since then, he had taken to avoiding her as much as possible at school much to her dismay as the tension mounted where Van McNulty was concerned. Lex would've been killed by the crazy teenager if it hadn't of been for Clark and folks were worried about who he'd try and target next. The Sheriff even had a few Deputies keeping watch on those she could who'd been on a list Clark had given her that Chloe had put together some time ago. Sadly, she didn't have enough men to keep an eye on every single person on that list but she made do with what she had. Principal Reynolds had even called for an Assembly of the students at one point. Advocating for peaceful relations between the students instead of uneasy ones.

While this was going on, Clark's new friends, David and Lucas especially, were chomping at the bit to find Van and teach him a lesson or two. Their shared grief over Jake's loss had also meant they were a little on the distracted side… Which would unfortunately become a problem for Billy where a few bullies were concerned. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Billy."

"Oh no." Moaned the boy, cursing himself for not having paid attention to his 'surroundings' for once.

The bullies all chuckled at his misery and one even pushed him some. "Finally screwed up and now your ass is ours!"

"Look, I really don't want any trouble, okay? I mean, I've never even done anything to any of you!"

"You were born, that's enough for us!" One of the bullies told him cruelly and causing Billy to flinch at the cruel words.

"HEY! Leave him alone!" Yelled Sarah Rainmaker as she rushed up to the small group with an angry look on her features.

And not far behind was Lydia while Alicia was off getting the boys. The bullies took one look at the two girls and laughed. "Hah! We're real scared of you two girls!" Declared the ring leader.

"Yeah, we're quaking in our boots!"

"Now get lost!" The third of the bully trio said.

"I think you three should do everyone a favor and get lost yourselves as you are doing none of us favors." Lydia told the trio acidly.

The ringleader sneered and got in her face. "You wanna repeat that, bitch? Because I don't think I heard that right."

Not intimidated in the least, Lydia held her ground. "I said you and your friends are doing no one any favors by being here."

"G-Girls… Pl-Please stop." Whispered Billy.

Fearful for their safety as Sarah looked at him. "Don't worry, we can handle these three."

"Fortunately, that won't have to be done as this little meeting is over." Came the stern voice of Principal Reynolds as he came up to the group.

Grumblings from the bullies was heard as they were none too pleased by this turn of events. _I must remember to thank Ms. Baker for getting me here with her ability._

"Disperse immediately and if I find you three harrassing anyone else, you WILL be suspended, is that clear?"

No responses were given by the three boys, which made the older man's eyes narrow at them. "I asked, is that _clear_?"

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, you two, let's get out of here."

Quickly, the trio did so and Billy couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Even if he was worried this would possibly come back to haunt him somehow. "Wonderful timing there, Mr. Reynolds." Lydia told him.

"We have Ms. Baker to thank for that. Now, are you alright, Mr. Jacobson?" Asked the man in concern to young Billy.

"Y-Yeah, I, I am. Just forgot to make sure to avoid problems like them."

Mr. Reynolds smiled kindly at him as he placed a hand on the young man's shoulders as the two girls smiled sadly. "Its quite alright, son. In times like these we can't be expected to be fully focused."

"Unfortunately true." Sighed Lydia with Sarah nodding in agreement.

"And if you're worried about those three, I'm sure Clark and the others will be all too willing to keep an eye on you." Sarah told Billy.

Something he would have protested in the past but considering the closeness they had managed to develop thanks in part to Principal Reynolds, didn't. _It pleases me a great deal that the idea to bring Mr. Kent and these children together has worked as well as it has. Even now in this time of tragedy._

"And remember, you are all welcome to come and see me in my office if you ever need to talk." Mr. Reynolds them.

"We know, thanks Mr. Reynolds. Its really appreciated." Lydia told him with a smile.

Nodding happily with a smile of his own, the man went on with his business and so did the trio. None of them having a single clue of what was to transpire later that day where Clark was concerned.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm not entirely a fan of this but I've taken too long as it is with this idea. And again, apologies to those who've waited for it. I think I may make the next chapter the final one.**


	8. An Ending And A New Beginning

**Chapter 8**

**An Ending**

**And A**

**New Beginning**

**Disclaimer: Well folks, its that time to end another story. Thanks to everyone who has supported this one!**

* * *

**Somewhere On The Kent Farm**

Around a campfire on the Kent Farm was Clark Kent and his new found friends courtesy of an idea of Principal Reynolds. One he got after seeing Clark in action when he was using the Red K ring during his Summer get away. They were all relieved by the fact that Van McNulty was finally stopped but still pretty saddened over the loss of one of their own by the crazy asshole. The fact Clark had nearly been killed by him had been another terrifying situation but the Kents had had managed to keep the kids from doing anything stupid. Clark was also the one to come up with a plan after he finally recovered that made use of Shoichi's fog making ability in addition to Danton's ability to make copies of himself. Which allowed for Alicia to get Lana out of harm's way at the school while Clark, David, and Lucas handled Van.

Though the real kicker for Van that would eat at him for a long time to come was when Sarah and Lydia got the final move in on him by double kicking him into a trophy case. "I… I have something I need to tell you guys." Declared Sarah with a look of nervousness about her.

Whom had decided that if she could be in a life threatening situation with her new friends, then surely she could trust them with this last secret of her's. The group all looked at her at once. "Whatever it is, we're here for you, sweetie." Lydia told her seriously with an encouraging smile on her lips.

"Its what friends are for after all." Threw in Clark.

Whom was honestly grateful for the change in topic as said topic had been about him finally going to see Lana and letting certain things happen. "Hah! You're just happy she's changin' the topic so we aren't buggin' you more about Lang, Kent." Threw in Lucas, causing the others to laugh as Clark scowled at him.

"But for real, what's up, Sarah?" David asked curiously as the laughter died down.

"What, what would you all do or say if I told you that I'm… Gay?" She asked hesitantly, causing a few eyebrows to raise in the process.

"Like, g-gay a-as in li-liking girls?" Billy asked.

She nodded in silence, fearful of what their answer may be. "I for one, would not care. You, like others, have become a good friend to me." Shoichi answered first, surprising Sarah greatly.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine with it, girl. More power to you. And if you ever need a wing woman, I'm down." Lydia told her.

"Same here." Alicia added.

"Doesn't bother me any." Danton added.

Clark, Lucas, and David each threw in that they were perfectly fine with it with Clark adding that they were as good as family as far as he was concerned. And you didn't turn your back on that, serving to cause Sarah to tear up and be hugged by the whole group. "Thank you, you guys." She told them softly.

Feeling that they were being truthful and it making her feel more accepted than she's ever been before.

**The Next Day**

As fate would have it, Lana would be the one to decide to come Clark's way for a word or two with him instead of waiting for him to do it. Feeling if she did, she'd be waiting a really long time and that just wasn't doable at all. Yes, he clearly was different considering he clearly has powers but she just doesn't give a damn, darn it! Lana loves him for who he is and aside from a couple of questionable moments, he's one of the best guys she knows. One Lana's lucky to have fallen for all things considered. She just needed to get that through to her stubborn _Plaid Champion_. Fate would also have it that David would be around for the conversation. "Oy! Get yuir head out of yuir ass, ya moron!"

Clark scowled at him while Lana appreciated their fellow teenager for ending the awkward silence between them. "Clark, do you love me?"

"Lana… I..."

"Yes! He loves you!"

"Alicia!?"

"Yes, David needed back up." She told him with a wide smile that made Clark's scowl go in her direction.

"I think Lana and I need to be alone for this conversation."

"I don't know, they are trying to help so I don't mind."

The scowl he gave Lana did nothing to deter her much to his dismay. "Again, do you love me?"

"I… Yes, Lana. But-"

"No! No 'buts'! We love each other, we clearly want to be with each other and I don't care that you have powers. I still love you for _you_."

"Ball's in your court, Kent." Came Lucas' voice, causing Clark's eye to twitch and having a pretty good idea Alicia had been behind his arrival.

Several other agreements were heard and Alicia could easily be seen looking quite smug with herself. _God do I love my power!_

And so, for Clark, tired of fighting what he feels and knowing he'd be forever heckled by his new found friends and family, grabbed Lana, pulled her close, and kissed her like he'd never had before much to her immense pleasure. "Good call, Mr. Kent." She told him after re-gaining her breath from that amazing kiss.

"I have my moments." He replied.

_Him becoming friends with the others has really become a great thing. _

Especially since it helped Clark quit being a stubborn idiot!

* * *

**Author's Notes: I probably could have done this final chapter a lot better but hopefully it won't disappoint readers all that much. **


End file.
